


Date Night

by cheshirejin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemistf
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder where Armstrong got that pink thong the fangirls just love to see him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Alex Louis Armstrong sighed deeply.

In theory things would be easy. He would put a leg into each hole of the undergarment he held firmly in his grasp and pull it up until he was perfectly clad in all of its pink, sparkly glory. Alas and alack, things seldom went as well in real life as they did in theory. What should have been a simple task had turned into something more akin to a wrestling match.

Round one found the undergarment a bit off center and somehow hopelessly twisted, so it needed to be removed, straightened and donned once more.

Round two was marked with the lack of a decent sized pouch in the front of the undergarment, leaving a testicle hanging listlessly against one leg and half strangled by the thin string that ran between his legs and up the cleft of his tight, muscular ass.

Trying to tuck this wayward body part back in may have constituted round three, were anyone keeping track. The result was a less than comfortable twisted strangulation of said testicle, leading to the careful, partial removal of the garment once more. He had broken the elastic in the leg on his wide muscular thigh on the last pair he had owned; hence his being gifted these. If Izumi Curtis requested you wear a pair of glittery, pink thong the next time you visited, it was best not to question it and just do it, in his mind.

On the last try, he got everything on right, and as comfortable as it was going to be. Dressing in his off duty clothes, slacks and a white dress shirt, he took a last look in the mirror, pausing to make a few perfect sparkly muscle poses, being careful not to tax the material of his shirt and make himself even later for having to change, before grabbing his wallet and heading out. It wasn’t as if he was going to be wearing anything for very long once he reached his destination.

Sig would be wondering what was keeping him if he took much longer. He didn’t like the idea of worrying the gentle man; he was already in a constant state of concern about his wife’s failing health.

That woman was amazing, after all she had been through, and walked away from, she still put her husband first. Alex and Sig had been suffering with what amounted to a major bromance with tones of something deeper for months, when one day she couldn’t take it anymore and locked them both into a room together and told them not to set foot outside until they had gotten it out of their systems, no matter what it took. What it took was an epic battle of muscles and sparkles, leading to the hottest, most needy mansex ever. The memory of which made that way-too-small, pink thong feel uncomfortably tight. He wasn’t sure what it was about those particular undergarments Izumi liked so much, but she insisted both he and Sig wear them on their “date night” tonight.

The front lights were on, inviting him into their warm happy home. Alex knocked on the door and was greeted by Sig with a slap on the back, steering him into the house. Izumi gave him a quick hug and pulled him the rest of the way into the living room, directing him toward the couch.  “I have some special plans for tonight,” she said with a wide smile.

Alex looked down the hallway. From where he sat, he could see the door to the spare room was open. On the floor in the center of the room was a wading pool full of … Was that strawberry gelatin?

He couldn’t wait to find out.

  


 

 


End file.
